


Basket Case

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Journal Entries, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort of journal, chronicling the Masters Journey (through End of Time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basket Case

Day : 73  
Why? Why me? What is happening? I don’t understand. Why are they still here? Constantly beating in my head. Why didn’t they leave? Why won’t they leave? Just leave me alone! Please… I thought they would leave when I fled, but they didn’t.  
GO AWAY!!!  
Oh please… leave. I don’t think I can stand this much longer. I can feel it, my sanity, slipping. Irrational thoughts run through my head. Along with their constant beating. Maybe if I regenerate...? Doctor… where are you? My best friend. I need your help… They won’t leave!  
Please. Help me…

Day : 154  
It… it didn’t work. They still beat at the back of my skull.  
Why?  
How many times must I ask this question before it is answered? Who is there even to answer it? No one is left. No one. Except maybe him. My “best friend”. The doctor. The only one who could possibly help me.  
But he’s not here. Not anymore. I don’t need him though. I can do this by myself. Everything is possible by myself.  
EXCEPT THESE DRUMS! ONE-TWO-THREE-FOUR…  
ONE-TWO-THREE-FOUR…  
Always the same rhythm. They never go away… It’s hard to sleep at night. It’s hard to concentrate.  
They’ve gotten louder…

 

Day : 15,583 (Wait… Wasn’t that last week?)  
God!  
If these drums would leave me alone for one second… Alas. I should’ve gotten used to them by now. But I haven’t. My plans are screwed up. But this needs to happen. If I’m going to get the Earth…  
LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!! Please, just go!  
If the Earth is going to be mine they need to go away. But they won’t stop! They just get louder… ever louder… My head is going to explode. I wish I could just die. But then… Lucy, my wife. Where would that leave her?  
Ugh, why won’t they stop???? It’s like… like a heartbeat.  
People say I’m insane. You would be too after years of this in your head. Never resting. Never stopping. Just always there. Anyway…

Day : 15,795  
Why is he here? He always ruins everything!  
No. No, I refuse to be a prisoner. I don’t care what you say.  
………Lucy…? W… why? Why did you… do that?  
Don’t… please don’t show me pity. I don’t want your pity!! I won’t regenerate. I won’t. I won’t be your prisoner… Never…  
They’re fading, getting harder to hear. I’m losing them finally.  
Oh God…  
I’m dying. This is terrifying. I… I don’t… want to… But I won’t be a prisoner… Death or prison… Death or prison…  
Death… or…

Day : Wasn’t I dead yesterday?  
Hungry. So very hungry. Where did it come from? This hunger… it’s so new.  
And still they beat.  
I need to eat something. Anything. I heard about a slum nearby. No one would notice. Would they? Probably not.  
Wasn’t I dead? I died. But I look the same. Best not to dwell on it.  
These drums. Why do they persist? Why do they chase me through time and space?  
I wonder which is more powerful? The drums or the hunger? I’ll probably never know.  
Where is that Gate? Humph. Food first, Gate later. Sounds like a plan.

Day : Mission accomplished!  
THIS IS WONDERFUL!!!!  
I did it! I really did it! They’re all… me. The entire Earth, all 6,727,949,338 people. All. Me. I can’t believe it actually worked!  
Now they all hear it! They know the sound of the drums of war! The universe is at my fingertips!  
I figured it out. I can bring them back! My people! I can save them!!! With all of these minds put together I can save them! Bring them back!  
And I will! Right now! I can pull them back. Pull them back in the game. They’ll love me.  
Alright me! And me, and me, and me, and me… Let’s do this!

Day : How should I know? I’m insane.  
They’re here! No, don’t change them back! Ugh! Why did you do that? Now there’s only one me!  
I’m alone again. Just me and that sound.  
Those drums.  
And me.  
Alone.


End file.
